Feliz Navidad, mi amor eternamente
by WWE-Slash-Luvee
Summary: Ricardo finally tells Alberto about his feelings for him after so many years. What started their first Christmas together? Ricardo/Alberto SLASH! Read and Review!


**There's not enough Alberto/Ricardo slash, especially since Ricardo is cute and him and Alberto have that older man/ younger man feel. To translate, go to google translate. Merry Christmas!**

Feliz Navidad, mi amor eternamente

**Alberto P.O.V.:**

At first, I didn't used to love him. I didn't even notice him, but he noticed me. He's noticed me for years. That is, he's been attracted to me for years. 11 years to be exact and I hadn't noticed how beautiful his features are until a few months ago.

**Ricardo P.O.V.: **

I didn't mean to tell him how I felt. I knew that I was attracted to him for many years, but all I could think about was why me? Why would someone as handsome as Alberto be attracted to me. For years, I thought I would grow a little older and become more mature-looking. Someone who looked old enough and less tedious enough to be with a handsome man like Alberto.

For years I followed him like a lacky. When we'd talked to people, he'd say we were just friends. I wished I could have jumped out and said that it was more than that, but it wasn't. It wasn't a farfetched idea though. I knew about his sexuality, his homosexuality. I was never stupid. I saw the way he looked at certain men and unbeknownst to him, I've seen him secretly go into hotel rooms with some and stay the night. There were lots of men over the years. I was jealous. They didn't know how lucky they were to even be in the presence of Alberto Del Rio, let alone touching him.

"_They shouldn't be touching you!" _I always thought. But what could I say. We were just friends…until…

"Ricardo, ¿por qué lo miraba así?" Alberto asked me. My eyes were squinted at Sheamus. He asked Alberto to come over to his hotel room for "drinks". I knew his game and I was mad when Alberto said yes.

**Alberto P.O.V.:**

I had been noticing that Ricardo had been acting strange lately. I wanted to know why. It was starting to creep me out. I was thinking maybe I need a new personal ring announcer. Ricardo was always scoffing at people or giving them an angry face when I talked to them. Sometimes it would scare the guys off.

One time I remember I had just come from a match and Ricardo was following behind me when Randy Orton approached me. Now, I had just come from a big match and was looking to get some ass tonight. Randy had been playing hard to get and when he approached me, I instantly got hard. "Hey, Alberto. You need to work on some suplexes. I can show you how to better work 'em. Just come by my room later". He smirked and I knew what he was really talking about. I smirked to show him that I would be there.

I turned around and saw that Ricardo's angry face quickly changed when he saw me looking at me. Later, I was going to Randy's hotel room and I saw Ricardo talking to Randy…

"Randy, I just came to warn you. He's not coming. Alberto's straight. He thought you were really talking about working on suplexes", Ricardo told him.

"Really. Fuck!" Randy yelled as he punched the wall. Randy slammed the door shut into Ricardo's face. I saw Ricardo give the biggest smirk. Then I hid so he wouldn't see me as he went to the elevator. Why the hell would Ricardo do that? How did he know what Randy was up to? At least, he still thought I was straight, but I was going to have a long conversation with Ricardo.

The next night, Sheamus offered for me to have drinks in his hotel room. I said yes. I saw Ricardo's face when Sheamus left. That was the final straw. "Ricardo, ¿por qué lo miraba así?" He looked at me with innocent eyes. They didn't affect me. I looked at him, angrily, "I'm sick of you…you…you", I tried to think of the word, "cock-blocking me!" I yelled, not caring how loud. Everybody on the floor was out at a bar or something.

"Mi amigo, tú ha estado actuando como un culo para todos los chicos que hablo con. Ricardo, what's wrong with you?" I pushed him. His face showed a little anger and resentment. "What the hell are you trying to do to me? Do you need time off? ¿Necesita un permanente tiempo libre?"

I thought it was time to let him go.

**Ricardo P.O.V.:**

When he mentioned firing me, I got angry. "You want to know what my problem is? You! I'm sick of you letting all these men use you. They shouldn't be touching you. They don't deserve to touch you. I should be touching you. Not them!" He looked at me like I grew 4 heads. "Ricardo, you're…" "Yes, Alberto. I'm gay and I've liked you for years…no, fuck it. I've loved you for years, not that it mattered you. I've done everything for you. I've gotten your coffee. I've ironed your clothes. I've woken you up in the morning and made sure you followed your schedule. I wanted to show you that I can be marriage material by doing that and by staying by your side and listening to your problems. Hell, I've looked at you with lust and you still don't recognize love when you see it". He opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly cut him off, "But of course, you didn't see that. Why would six-grader looking, stupid haircut wearing, vampire-looking Ricardo be someone that the great Alberto Del Rio would ever be interested in?" I yelled at him, waving my arms. "I don't look smart or sexy. I look like a dopey kid at 25-years-old. I don't look like a speak much English and to top it all off, I wear a stupid ass suit and bowtie that makes me look fat and announced your name in the ring, while you wear those fucking fancy suits and come out in nice cars. I'm the fuckin' help! Why would someone like you want to be seen dating the fucking help…you closeted homo!"

I was finally letting off some steam. Too many times, I'd seen people like me with crushes on men like Alberto, but they would never look at men like me as someone that they can share their lives with. They were always going after jerks like Randy Orton. I was done being just a lackey. I took a few breaths. "Don't you see? It's guys like me who you can rely on to love you, not some skinny, snake-like bitch like Randy who only wants your body for tonight. We may not be smokin' hot or we may be rich enough to afford expensive suits, scarfs and cars or $400 hair gel and cologne, but what we do know is love…" I corrected myself "what _I_ do know is love. I love you!" His mouth hung open. "It's not an infatuation. It's been 11 years. And yes, I do care about you. Hell, I want you. Not just you body, all of you! And more than for just one night. Forever! And when you're ready to stop spreading your legs and love somebody back, you come find me!" With that, I walked away, leaving him with his mouth hanging open.

**Alberto P.O.V.:**

I stood there, dumbfounded. No one had ever told me that they loved me. Not even my father after I came out to him. He just told me that I was confused and never talked to me about it again. Ever since then, I became a closeted homosexual. I should give at give him a try. Who knows how it will turn out? Ricardo is a nice guy and his childlike face is cute. I met him when he was 14 and I was a 25 years old. He was my assistant during my MMA days, now my personal announcer. It was his first job. I didn't go to Sheamus' hotel room that night. I went to my hotel room and just thought all night long.

I smiled as tears streamed down my face as I thought about what Ricardo said. He loves me. Someone actually loves me. I've never felt love before. I jumped off the bed and went to Ricardo's room. He didn't answer when I knocked. I kept knocking. I decided to sit by his door until he answered. People started to come into the hallway, probably from the bar. Then I say Ricardo, his head down, looking like he lost his best friend. He was walking to the door with his head down and searching his pockets for his key card. I just up when I saw him. He looked up startled. He probably thought I had Sheamus knee-deep inside me by now.

Before he could say anything, I grabbed his face and kissed him, in front of everyone. I heard gasping behind Ricardo. I also heard words like "What the fuck?" and "No way. I knew it!" I didn't care. I was kissing someone I cared about. I wasn't surprised when Ricardo kissed me back. When we pulled away, I said, "How's that for closeted?" He smiled. "¿Quieres entrar?" I smiled. "¡Claro!" I walked inside after him, closing the door on all the staring faces behind it.

Now, it has been 9 months and it's Christmas. We have a few days and I thought that it would be a great idea for us to spend it in Mexico. We put up a Christmas tree and decorated it because Ricardo grew up with such American traditions and I wanted to make this day special for him. We placed our presents for each other under the tree.

**Ricardo P.O.V.:**

We kissed for what seemed like hours. When we finally pulled away, I said, "I have a special gift for you". I took my clothes off, slowly. "Oh, Ricardo", he said softly. "Alberto, I want to give you a special gift for Christmas…my virginity". Alberto looked as if I just said that I found his long lost child. "That's right, Alberto. I'm a virgin. A virgin on Christmas. I've been saving it for you".

With that, he kissed and took off all his clothes, quickly. I got down on my knees and put my lips around his hard member, sucking my first dick. He had a beautiful penis. It was 10 inches, circumcised with veins popping out of the underside. It looked so strong. Alberto held on to my hair and moaned loving the feeling of my virgin mouth. We didn't have lube so I made sure to keep sucking him 'til he was really wet. I didn't want my first time to hurt too much. When he was wet enough, I laid on my back, under the Christmas tree. He got on all fours and sucked my penis. I moaned and writhed under him. I'm not as big. I'm 8 inches and uncircumcised. He sucked for a few minutes before lowering his head and sucking my balls. He placed both balls in his mouth at once. I relaxed my legs and moaned. It felt so good. Then he lowered his head and opened my cheeks. I thought it was about to enter when…he licked my virgin hole. My whole body shook and I kept kicking my legs around, writhing. I'd only heard rimjob stories, but I never thought it would feel so good.

He dipped his tongue inside me. It felt so slippery and electrifying. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs…and I did. It stuck a finger inside me and hit my prostate, while lick around my hole. It felt amazing. He put two more in. It hurt, but it was a pleasurable kind of hurt. Finally, Alberto stood on his knees and placed himself at my hole. "¿Listo?" he asked me. I shook my head yes. "Listo", I assured him. He slowly pushed his beautiful dick inside me. He kept pushing it inside me and I didn't stop him though it hurt. It hurt so good.

He kept thrusting back and forth. He pulled out, leaving the head in before thrusting all the way back inside me, against my prostate. "Oh, Alberto. I love you!" I yelled in complete ecstasy. I moaned like a slut. "Oh, I love you, mi Ricky. Mi Ricardo", he screamed. He smiled at me.

I started to jerk off, but he pushed my hand away and jerked me himself. I came hard within an hour of our lovemaking, cumming on my stomach and his hand. I felt my high wash over me. I clutched around Alberto and made him cum. He came inside me, but pulled out just so he could cum a little on my stomach, mixing it with my own. He ran his finger through it and brought his finger up to his mouth taste it. Then he got some more and gave me a little taste. I moaned. It tasted so good.

He laid next to me under the Christmas tree and wrapped his arms around me; his tanned skin against my white skin.

**Alberto P.O.V.:**

I realized that Ricardo was the one I wanted to be with. He's loved me all these years and even saved his virginity for me. This man really loves me. I don't think I can ever stop loving him. I knew what I was about to do next was the right thing to do, "Ricardo…" he turned to me and I pulled a small box out from under the tree. I opened it to reveal a ring, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo, mi amor eternamente?"

He looked at ring then looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Si, Alberto". I placed the ring on his finger and we hugged, naked. In my ear he whispered, "Si, mi amor eternamente. Feliz Navidad".

**Isn't that a beautiful story. For some reason, I kept thinking off that song from the sound of music, Edelweiss. I just watched the sound of music for the 100****th**** time so…**


End file.
